


Short stops

by AraneaHighwind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraneaHighwind/pseuds/AraneaHighwind
Summary: I felt like writing a series of very NSFW fics surrounding Aranea Highwind and Ignis Scientia, my favorite ship from FFXV.  I hope you enjoy- each chapter is one of their sexual encounters.





	1. Chapter 1

Insomnia was in the beginning of repairs and renovation. Ignis had just returned to the Citadel with Noctis. Ardyn had been defeated in Tenebrae of all places thanks to the efforts of one Aranea Highwind, the beautiful dragoon-knight who had awakened to her powers since being forced out of Gralea.

She had fallen in love with Ignis some time ago down the road and had become bonded to him, accepting his control over her power with a great deal of joy. Ignis felt that he had made out with the better half of the deal. She had given everything to bind Ardyn’s mortal soul to this plane to allow Noctis to destroy him, completely averting the disaster of the original prophecy.

They had gone out drinking that night together. He, Aranea, Noctis, and Gladio had come along to keep them all out of trouble. It was a night of celebration, no doubt. And after much drinking, dancing, and making out in public, Gladio had dragged everyone back to the Citadel before they were sure to make the morning news column.

Following the other two unsteadily inside, Ignis instead used his keycard to enter the library of the Citadel. It was a place filled with memories and moments he cherished. Now, it was time to make new memories with the woman he loved.

Ignis led Aranea to the back of the library where the great window looked into the courtyard of the Citadel. The vast garden grounds were slowly being restored to their original beauty, nourished in part by the crystal’s return from Zegnautus Keep in Gralea.

The great window appeared translucent in the moonlight, having been immaculately cleaned earlier that day. A full moon shone upon the library, eliminating the need for electric light. Ignis looked down at Aranea. Her silvery hair held an extra sheen in the moon that he had first noticed when she was camping with them months ago.

“This is the library I always see in your dreams.” Aranea looked out the window in wonder and up at the tall shelves that used to be overflowing with books. They were a little more barren now, but in time as the scribes finished their work, the shelves would be overflowing again.

“Indeed it is. I always retreated here when quiet solitude was needed. I always had very precious little of it, so I used the library the most in the off-hours. I obtained the key card to the door when I was 14 years of age.” Ignis smiled down at her. He couldn’t get over how petite she was without her tall heels. He loved that about her.

“If you’ve seen me here in my dreams often, then you can tell me where my favorite book is.” He kept smiling at her, certain she wouldn’t know.

“Let’s see... your favorite book is...” Aranea made some pretense of looking at the tall shelves before them before standing up and reaching under the bench they were seated on. Nestled against the back leg of the bench was a large, leather-bound and somewhat dusty book. She reached for it and pulled it out, handing it to him. Its title: Insomnian Sonnets. She looked at the title as she handed him the book, “I never figured you were such a romantic.”

“It was a nice break from politics, history, and city projects.” Ignis confessed. “I suppose I do have a romantic side to me. I’m surprised you knew where to find that. Not even the librarian has been able to find that book for 7 years.” He took the book from her and set it aside.

Ignis leaned down and kissed her full lips. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss with him, allowing his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for several minutes, pausing only once when they thought they heard someone entering the library.

After a few moments waiting in breathless silence, Ignis removed his customary gloves and jacket and laid them neatly on a table. He ran his bare fingers over her arms, kissing her lips hungrily before moving lower to the soft skin of her neck. He ran his deft fingers under her shirt and up, pushing her bra upwards so that he could caress her breasts with both hands.

Aranea responded with a sharp intake of breath as his hands ran over her sensitive nipples. She wrapped her fingers into his hair as he pushed the shirt up and removed her bra, allowing himself access to kiss her breasts and suck on them one at a time. His tongue swirled around the nipples as they grew harder from his stimulation.

Aranea moaned softly and her hands moved from being tangled in his hair to his shirt, working to unbutton them. Her hands freed his shirt and he helped her remove it completely. He continued to suck on her breasts as she ran her fingers across his chest and shoulders, finally tangling her fingers in his sandy hair again.

Ignis sat up and unbuttoned his trousers, lowering his pants and briefs to the floor to free up his engorged cock. His balls felt tight with pressure that he ached to relieve. Aranea removed her shirt and bra, then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, leaving just her red lace panties.

Ignis looked her up and down hungrily and kissed her left breast, his tongue circling her hard nipple before taking it gently in his teeth and pulling. He was met with a soft, excited yelp of pain and pleasure. He knelt on the floor and his tongue traced circles lower to her abdomen. He slowly kissed a trail down to her lace panties then gripped them with his teeth and pulled them lower.

He pulled her panties down and dropped them to the floor with the rest of their clothes and pushed her legs wide apart. Ignis inhaled deeply, enjoying her musky scent as he bent forward and kissed one inner thigh and then the other before dipping to her moist slit. Her exposed vulva was swollen already and pleasantly wet, ready for him.

Aranea’s breath came faster as he spread her wider and dipped his tongue inside of her before he came back out and licked upwards, using his fingers to expose her sensitive clitoris. Her hood was pierced and he played with the piercing with his tongue, flicking against it and her clitoris until he felt a wave of moisture from deep within her.

Ignis licked back downwards again, pausing to play at the entrance of her vagina before dipping his tongue deep inside and tasting her fully. Aranea involuntarily raised her hips to him to give him greater access to her insides. Ignis pulled his tongue out of her and watched her face as he dipped his fingers deep inside of her, pulling them out dripping wet. He licked his fingers off before returning to stick his tongue inside of her again. Aranea moaned loudly in the quiet library. His hands caressed her ass for a few moments before raising her hips higher and dipping his tongue deeper.

Finally unable to stand the mounting pressure in his balls, Ignis stood up and lined himself up between her legs. Aranea sat up slightly to watch as he buried his swollen cock inside of her. Ignis moaned in ecstacy as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her, burying his entire length in her body. Though she was petite, she fit his entire length perfectly inside. The head of his cock hit her cervix with every well-placed stroke. As usual, Ignis focused on the movement, feeling the sensations as the head of his penis slid in and up to touch her uterus before back out.

After a few minutes of slowly stroking her insides, Ignis sped up and pushed harder, using his hands again to raise her hips higher to give him greater access. He pushed harder and his breath became ragged as he slammed himself into her. Aranea moaned loudly with each thrust.

Ignis released her hips and grabbed her arms, holding them above her head and climbing partway onto the bench with her, driving his full length downward and inside of her.

He withdrew from her and maneuvered her to her hands and knees. He mounted the bench behind her and thrust even more urgently, relishing the different feeling this new position presented to him. He slowed his speed again, grabbing hold of her shoulders and pulling her backwards as he thrust forward. Aranea exhaled explosively every time she was impaled on his dick.

Finally as Ignis felt he could no longer endure the tightness in his balls, he thrust deep into her again. It was that place that he would swear was beyond her cervix and somewhere in her uterus. He felt himself pulsing as he released himself deep within her.

Aranea moaned with pleasure as she felt his cock pulsating with cum. Ignis thrust into her a few more times after his release, pushing straight in and withdrawing at an angle. Finally he pulled out completely and laid flat against her back as she rested on her stomach.

The silver moonlight was high over head in the sky, casting long shadows in the library. It was one of Ignis’ favorite times of the night in the library. Now he had someone to share this special time with. He kissed the back of Aranea’s neck.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear.

“I love you, too.” She whispered back breathlessly.


	2. Night in Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea as a dragoon shares a mystic bond with Noctis, the Prince of Lucis. This bond allows him control over her to keep her power in check.

It had been a very long week. They were stuck in Altissia. Again. Aranea, Ignis, and Prompto had gotten off the boat to go to the hotel. Gladio stayed behind with sleeping beauty, aka Noctis, since he absolutely refused to get up.

Aranea had been bonded to Noctis a month since the Oracle had died. As his dragoon-knight, he held her chain with absolute authority. But he had never demanded anything of her. She never had any reason to believe he would treat her with anything but respect and kind consideration. Her heart belonged to his Lucian advisor, Ignis Scientia.

Noctis finally woke. He got off the boat only to find himself greeted immediately by Accordo Protectorate guards. He wanted to go grab dinner at the hotel; they insisted he meet with the First Secretary immediately. What transpired in that meeting was kept between the First Secretary and the Lucian Prince.

Aranea only knew that he was upset when he got to the hotel. Upset and angry. His dark, ocean-blue eyes were hard as sapphires during dinner. Aranea went to her room afterward and was about to get ready for bed when he came through her door without knocking.

“Noctis... what’s wrong?” She asked.

“Get on your knees, dragoon-knight. Now.” Noctis’ voice was hard and demanding.

“I don’t understand...” Aranea began.

Noctis flew at her and struck her hard with his open hand across her face. “You are going to fucking obey me.”

As soon as he had spoken his command, Aranea felt the bond come to life. A silver light shone around her neck, turning into a solid slave-band, the implement of her bond. Aranea knelt on the floor before him trembling. She could feel his extreme rage through the slave-band and she was frightened.

Noctis grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet. She remained compliant and responded to him despite her fear. Noctis ripped her shirt open, tearing several buttons across the front. He reached up her bra and squeezed her breasts painfully hard. Aranea inhaled sharply.

Noctis grabbed the slave-band around her neck and forcibly backed her up to the bed. He pushed her down onto the bed and instantly his hands were down her panties. He fingered her pussy and found it wet.

“You’re such a slut, you know that? Already so fucking excited.” His eyes turned crimson red as they burned with the power of the Crystal. He pulled her shorts off and in a quick jerking motion, ripped her panties off of her. “Spread your legs, you fucking cunt.”

Aranea obeyed and spread her legs wide for him. When her bond was activated by his command, she was only too eager to please him in every way. Her slit was moist with her juices. Noctis didn’t hesitate and pushed his four fingers into her waiting hole. His fingers instantly were coated in her juices. He looked into her eyes as he pulled his fingers out slightly before jamming his entire hand into her. Aranea screamed in pain as he pumped his hand in and out of her. He pulled his hand partly out of her, curled it into a fist and grunted as he shoved his arm into her hard, burying it halfway up his forearm inside of her.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway; Noctis and Aranea both looked over and saw Ignis. He was wearing what he considered to be a casual outfit, complete with suspenders.

“Hand in the cookie jar again, Noct?” He asked quietly. Aranea wanted to call out to him for help, but she sensed something was very wrong here and her bond refused her any option but to obey Noctis.

“It’s about time you got here.” Noctis noted. He turned his gaze back to Aranea and his face twisted with cruelty as he slowly withdrew his hand up to the wrist. He yanked it the rest of the way out. There was a wet popping noise. Noctis looked at his arm. It was coated in her wetness and some blood. Ignis came over with a towel and gave it to Noctis to wipe his hand clean. Noctis threw the towel on the floor and looked at her pussy. “That ain’t ever gonna be the same again.”

Noct got off the bed. Aranea looked at them both as they faced her and began to remove their clothing. It wasn’t even thirty seconds later when they both climbed onto the bed and were all over her.

Ignis summoned a dagger and pressed the flat of the cold blade against her stomach. He pushed his knife up her bra and  turned the blade to cut it open in the front. He pushed her slashed clothing aside and hungrily took her right breast in his mouth, sucking hard and biting on the nipple. Aranea put her hands down and Ignis had his dagger at her throat in a flash.

“It would be best if you did not resist, Aranea.” His green eyes were filled with lust as he kept the dagger pressed to her throat and resumed suckling on her breast.

Noctis knelt between her legs and pushed them wide apart. “You’re gonna get wrecked, whore.” He rubbed the head of his thick cock up and down her moist slit, groaning pleasureably. He lined the head up against her pussy and slowly pushed it in. He pulled it out and teased her some more. Aranea moaned despite herself.

“You want this, little dragoon-whore?” Noctis mocked her. Aranea nodded. “Beg for it...”

“Please...please fuck me.” Aranea surprised herself with her response.

Noctis smirked at her and shoved his length all the way inside her tiny body, groaning as the head of his cock slammed her cervix. Aranea screamed in pain as he slammed into her over and over with no regard for her pain.

Ignis bit down on her left nipple hard. He let his dagger vanish and when she screamed in pain he clamped his hand down against her throat. He moved to straddle her head between his knees. Noctis smiled approvingly when Ignis pushed his hard cock down her throat to shut her up. He kept his hand around her throat, reveling in the sensation of the head of his cock sliding through her tightened wind pipe.

“Your throat feels so fucking amazing!” He exclaimed. He pushed his length into her mouth until her lips rested against his balls. He pulled out slowly then shoved himself back down her throat.

“Don’t kill her yet, Specs.” Noctis resumed his urgent thrusting, enjoying the feeling of her body tightening from lack of air.

Ignis pulled out and Aranea gagged finally before gasping for air. He slapped her face hard and Aranea’s consciousness reeled. Ignis forced himself down her throat again, thrusting as hard as he could in time with Noctis’ crazed thrusting into her pussy.

Aranea’s mind went blank. She could no longer think of anything other than the hard dicks that were ramming into her body. She gagged and choked for air when Ignis allowed her then held on for life when he didn’t. Their frenzied thrusting continued for what felt like an eternity before they came close to climax.

Noctis released himself first. Aranea could feel his cock pulsating with cum as he unleashed his load inside of her. She was on the verge of blacking out when Ignis finally came as well. He shoved himself deep into her mouth and his cock pulsated as he shot his load down her throat.

Noctis and Ignis pulled out of her finally. Noctis laid over her body, grabbing her slave-band. “That was a good little dragoon-whore. You’re going to give it to us whenever we want it...” He slapped her left breast with his open hand.

Aranea was too exhausted to protest. She felt betrayed by Ignis. Worse yet, she knew she was trapped. Her bond to Noctis was absolute and he could have his way with her whenever he wanted or could share her with whomever he felt like.

Ignis laid on her other side and stroked her destroyed pussy roughly before he began to finger-bang her.

“Please... no more.” She begged.

Noctis slapped her hard again, “You don’t have a fucking right to refuse.”

Aranea went slack as Ignis continued to finger her, playing with her clit until she was wet again. Her mind went completely blank as she tried to shelter her psyche from the abuse. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Dinner in Tenebrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Tenebrae. The inspiration for this work comes from a lovely rendering by Nightyswolf on Tumblr.

Ignis didn’t have to see to know who was approaching. The clank of heels on the ground and the soft squeak of leather as the person approached gave him a good idea. As if that wasn’t enough, the scent of armor oil hit his nostrils as she drew closer. And underneath the armor oil was the fainter scent of feminine musk. A smell he was quite familiar with.

Aranea kneeled in front of Ignis as he sat on the bench at the train station in Tenebrae waiting for Noctis to return. Her hair was even more silver in the light of the moon above, though she knew the man before her couldn’t see it. She lifted her hand gently to touch his face and Ignis somewhat angrily swatted it away, hitting her hand on the side as he fumbled with its location in position to himself.

“If you’ve come here to pity me, you might as well go somewhere else, Commodore.”

Aranea was annoyed for a few seconds, but she loved the man in front of her and it pained her to see him hurting. And on top of the weight he carried on his slender, young shoulders, he was now blinded. She looked at his right hand. His delicate gloved fingers were wrapped around a somewhat deceptively plain black cane.

Aranea removed her gauntlets and set them on the ground beside her before reaching out to him again. This time, her bare hands reached his face. Ignis slightly leaned into her touch. She ran her thumb along the scar under his left eye.

“You know me better than that, Iggy. And you don’t call me Commodore unless you’re really upset.”

“My apologies,” he responded quietly. He sighed deeply. It had been a very long several weeks since he had lost his eyesight. Though he was learning to cope by utilizing his other senses, there were things he desperately missed. Right now he missed the ability to see Aranea’s beautiful face.

Aranea leaned forward slowly, not wanting to startle him, and kissed his lips softly. Ignis returned the kiss with passion, his lips parting slightly. They deepened the kiss together momentarily before separating.

“So, I thought you might be here for at least an evening. Are you hungry?” Aranea gathered her gauntlets and stood up, offering her free hand to Ignis by touching the back of his hand. Ignis turned his hand over and took her hand in his. He stood up, holding the cane in his free hand.

“I suppose I have some time. Eating on the road has become a bit tedious of late... since I can no longer cook...” He turned away from her slightly, almost seeming embarassed.

“No biggie. Come on, let me treat you to dinner. It ain’t fancy for sure, but at least it’ll be a break for you.” Aranea smiled gently at him. Ignis could hear her smile in her voice. How he wished he could see her again. Instead, he just nodded and held his cane as she lead him along the platform.

Aranea took her time, helping Ignis where needed and letting his faltering steps set their pace. She led him away from the platform to where her airship was waiting. Ignis hesitated at first when he smelled the metal of the airship and when his feet first stepped on the drop gate that stood open.

“No I’m not up to anything bad. We really did leave the Empire. It’s just dinner.” Aranea coaxed him onward. Ignis let go of his apprehension and followed her on board. He trusted Aranea. She had proven herself useful time and again. She had turned herself and her men into a force for good, battling demons and helping evacuate people from the demon-infested lands that were becoming more prevalent; many times free of charge and at her own expense.

The drop gate closed behind them. Instantly it was pleasantly warmer out of the wind. Ignis could hear it brushing the outside of the air ship. He hadn’t noticed just how much the cold was beginning to seep into his bones until he was inside. Aranea led him further into the airship and soon Ignis’ keen sense of smell caught on to the scent of a beef-centric dish. He stopped suddenly to sniff experimentally.

“Beef pot-roast. Leidan potatoes, carrots and some greens.” Ignis’ lips flickered into the faint hint of a smile, the first in weeks.

Aranea smiled and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him softly. “Nothing gets past a good chef.”

Ignis returned her kiss before allowing himself to be led to the table. Aranea helped him be seated before dishing out a healthy portion of food for him and then helping herself. She poured two glasses of rare Gralean wine and handed one to Ignis.

“What do we toast to?” She asked quietly. She waited for him to answer, interested in what he would say.

“To life... and its quick turns in fortune. And more importantly, to the pleasant things in the world that remain worth fighting for.”

“I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
